Integrated optical waveguides are often used as components in integrated optical circuits, which integrate multiple photonic functions. Integrated optical waveguides are used to confine and guide light from a first point on an integrated chip (IC) to a second point on the IC with minimal attenuation. Generally, integrated optical waveguides provide functionality for signals imposed on optical wavelengths in the visible spectrum.